megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bizarro Shadowman
Bizarro Shadowman was one of the Mechanical Maniacs' primary adversaries until he died. Later others would try to make use of the various technologies contained within him. Clearly, Bizarro Shadowman is a mixture of Shadowman, the Borg (from Star Trek), and Bizarro (from DC Comics). Basic Information Quote: “Me hate the bored faces falling before me eyes.” Affiliations: Society of Palette Swapped Ninjas, The Decepticons Personality Bizarro is a twisted clone of Shadowman who has the reverse of his personality. Where Shadowman is a headstrong, loyal leader, Bizarro is a weak-willed listless follower. Saying Bizarro isn’t smart is an insult to unintelligent people. Bizarro is so dumb he’s very easily manipulated, believed everything he’s told, and still came back for more. On top of that Bizarro really has no goals or motivations besides pleasing people. He’ll do anything to hear the words “good job” from the people who impress him. He’s liable to follow anyone who’s really nice to him. Bizarro really does just hang around a bad crowd. If nobody was there to tell him what to do, he’s likely be content just to sit there. Happy in his stupidity. Later on, Bizarro is cursed with intelligence. He becomes just as cunning as the original Shadowman. However Bizarro dislikes intelligence for he sees just how bad he has it: all his “friends” just use him for their own selfish goals and don’t care for Bizarro at all. Intelligent Bizarro has no idea how to actually make real friends and thusly is lonely and quite miserable. Abilities As a copy of the original Shadowman, Bizarro’s powers were identical to his, except he was made in a shoddier fashion. He is also weak to the Top Spin. After his Borg assimilation, he gained the powers of the Borg, even if he never used all of them. They are: *Assimilation: He can “assimilate” people by interfacing with them by using the wires on his back. They are his to control for a short time. *Machine interface: Bizarro can use his Borg “arm” or his wires to directly interface with machines. *Adaptive Shielding: Shadowman eventually grows immune to all weapons used against him. It’s imperative to take a list of all these. Through his fights he has grown immune to all the MM3 weapons except Top Spin (which was used against him only occasionally). *Regeneration: Bizarro can quickly heal from injuries. Being an imperfect copy means that his assimilation did not go well. He was not fully compatible with those systems and they would sometimes override his speech and actually cause short circuits that hurt Bizarro. While short circuiting he spouts Borg Catchphrases. After being rebuilt by Dr. Doppler, Bizarro gained the Limited Armour and his incompatibilities and the glitches inherent in this was fixed. He was forever grateful. He was also much more powerful than other Limited Armoured foes thanks to his adaptive shielding. While other foes had to watch themselves, Bizarro quickly became immune to whatever weapon was used against him before a lethal headshot could be made. *Limited Armours were made to bring destroyed robots back to life and have both regenerative and enhancement properties. The only way to kill a robot using the Limited Armour is to destroy his brain. *Bizarro has all the attacks the real Shadowman has with his Transmetal Armour. *Because (the alternate universe) Dr. Doppler used the AU MM3 team as his lackeys he was able to give Bizarro all the abilities of the original Mechanical Maniacs (although not their Transmetal abilities). After being upgraded by Unicron, Bizarro shot up to full Transformer height. In this mode he retains all his old powers with a new Spaceship mode added to his arsenal (similar to a Sweep’s). He is also much more intelligent than usual and is able to form complex plans. Bizarro’s adaptive abilities are supercharged and make him into a virus when he battled the Sigma virus. When an enhanced Sigma attacked him in a bid to gain control of his body, Bizarro's mind adapted and went viral itself; nearly absorbing Sigma. This form was ultimately deleted. Series Information Bizarro Shadowman was created by the original Doc Robot and the Sinister Six PC so that they could have a Shadowman of their own that they could easily control. However, he was so stupid and unmotivated that they abandoned him a short time later. Bizarro returned, seeking revenge against the ‘Maniacs (sort of), but was kidnapped and assimilated by the Borg. Having corrupted the Collective, Bizarro was soon kicked out from there as well as “trash”. After doing so the Borg got better. Bizarro soon hooked up with ninjas and a loose association of villains before a plot concocted by Xelloss, Ultimicia, and Extant got the copy blown up. Bizarro’s scraps wound up in another dimension, along with the ‘Maniacs. He was found and revived by Dr. Doppler using his Limited Virus (which gave Bizarro his Limited Armour). Bizarro once again did battle with the ‘Maniacs and was tossed at a random point in their home dimension. Bizarro was found by Unicron, who reformatted him. Bizarro commanded the Decepticons and Galvatron from behind the scenes until he was ready to fight the ‘Maniacs. At this time he had formed an alliance with Sigma (as well as others), but the Maverick would betray him in an attempt to take over his mutated body. This would backfire and Bizarro's mind turned into a virus that nearly absorbed Sigma himself until he was defeated by Shadowman and Topman (as Shadowman.EXE and Gutsman.EXE respectively; their Navi forms were Viral Infection leftovers). His defeat had stripped him of his intelligence and reverted him to his previous Limited form. However this was only temporarily. Bizarro slowly recovered his intelligence and saw the shambles his life really was. In a desperate gamble Bizarro kidnapped the original Mechanical Maniacs and used his Borg technology to control them. He then used their shared memories of the Technodrome and his technology to recreate the lost ‘Maniacs base. Becoming frustrated with a failure to entice the current members of the 'Maniacs to his own team he created the Gamma Armours, large and powerful armour that he used to more completely control other robots who happened to be trapped within. He captured the ‘Maniacs, the S6PC, Artilleryman, and the Wily Rescue Force before a save by Magnetman (Jonathan) freed the team. Having completely lost and seeing that he was totally alone, Bizarro finally gave up. He lobotomized himself and then shut himself down. To this day the real Shadowman sees this as senseless. Later, Xelloss would try to recreate Bizarro Shadowman using a Shadowman knockoff and the bizarre mutated Frankenstein robot. He almost succeeded before Geminiman destroyed it as the two were beginning to merge. During the War Shadowman would integrate some of Bizarro's technology into himself. Unfortunately modifications he used would render him unstable and the technology was removed shortly after installation. Bizarro's technology would remain in play for some time. The Gamma armours would become the Special Forces in the RPD, Nightmare Topman would secure his CPU from the Robot Prison, and his body would remain in storage in a secret facility where scientists probed the secrets found within it's technology. *The Sinister Six gained control of the Special Forces thanks to programs they placed within the system much earlier. *Nightmare Topman would gain control the Special Forces as well thanks to studying Bizarro's CPU. *The Special Forces used a version of the Borg's hive mind enabling this to happen. *Mesmerman and Nightmare Top would fight over Bizarro's remains; it would be destroyed in the crossfire between the two villains and the Mechs. *Afterwards the Special Forces would be retired following this incident. Writer’s Notes A twisted, mutated, imperfect clone of Shadowman, Bizarro represents one of the Mechanical Maniacs' most powerful foes. Ironically, for all his power Bizarro has a simple mind and wants to please anyone in authority. Without guidance Bizarro is relatively harmless. Bizarro is the perfect antithesis to the concept of the Mechanical Maniacs. The ‘Maniacs try to trick their way into victory – to use cleverness to win. Bizarro cannot be beaten by a conventional attack, so the ‘Maniacs must use their head sin order to win. Bizarro is one of the more fun villains in the series as his origin is a list of pop culture references and the list just gets longer as he’s used. He was originally created because I had just learned how cool Bizarro Yellow Lantern was and just had to make a Bizarro of my very own. The overall story from Series 2 to Series 4 was about pumping up Bizarro for his final showdown with the ‘Maniacs. When the time came I did not have the heart to kill him. Bizarro was not the original villain of the Unnamed. Go figure, eh? His death was inspired by Red’s death in Gary’s “Ice VS Red.” Besides he was just too much of a Mary Sue to keep alive, he needed to die. The original villains were supposed to be the Evil ‘Maniacs from mid Series 4 (I had planned them to stay as ongoing villains in the series). So if anyone say they saw that plot twist coming, they are lying. Not even I saw it coming. Sprites representing Bizarro Shadowman Category:Epilogue Characters